


Orgullo

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su mirada se posó sobre la figura de un hombre que no tenía nada en especial. Era un sujeto común, sin particularidades ninguna y que no llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero Usopp reparó con notable ahínco en la banda que llevaba en la frente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Nada me pertenece salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. One Piece es de Eiichiro Oda.

Había llegado el momento de partir, pero faltaba un tripulante, el que siempre se perdía.

Nami le pidió al tirador que fuera en su búsqueda, mientras ella se dirigía al Sunny a dejar las compras y preparar todo para zarpar cuanto antes. Eran los únicos tres que faltaban.

Usopp caminó hasta al bar y entró buscando a su compañero con la mirada. El lugar, atestado de piratas y viajeros, no mostraba indicios de que Zoro hubiera pasado por allí. No veía a lo lejos ninguna cabellera verde, ni ninguna pelea seria.

Se acercó a la barra para poder ver en las mesas laterales que estaban al fondo, y su mirada se posó sobre la figura de un hombre que no tenía nada en especial. Era un sujeto común, sin particularidades ninguna y que no llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero Usopp reparó con notable ahínco en la banda que llevaba en la frente.

—¿Qué pasa, niño? —preguntó el sujeto con energía y sentido júbilo—¿Una cara tan rara tengo para que te quedes mirándome así?

Usopp negó, tomando asiento con calma, como si no pudiera salir de un embotamiento momentáneo. No era más que asombro y esa frase retumbando en su cabeza: qué chico es el mundo.

—¿Eres nuevo aquí? —fue la siguiente pregunta del sujeto; aceptó el vaso que le daba el cantinero para darle un sorbo desesperado.

—Llegamos ayer —respondió de manera mecánica y fría, como si su mente en verdad estuviera en otra parte, desconectada de su cerebro.

—¿ _Llegamos_? —Arqueó las cejas, mirándolo de soslayo—¿qué eres, mercader?

—Pirata.

—Oh, pirata —Lo observó detenidamente, como si descreyera esas palabras, pero en realidad estaba estudiándolo de arriba a abajo. —¿Qué posición ocupas?

Usopp se sintió desconcertado con la pregunta, no supo qué contestar; en los Sombreros de paja no había lugares definidos, aunque nadie discutía que Zoro era casi como el primer oficial. Cuando Luffy no estaba para dar órdenes, solían esperar a que Roronoa tomase las decisiones más importantes. Acabó por decir con vacilación, inseguro de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta:

—Soy el tirador. —La voz un murmullo, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba el aliento.

—¡Así que tirador, ¿eh? —bramó el pirata arrastrando las palabras. Palmeó la espalda del joven, riendo en el proceso. —¡Entonces como buenos piratas y tiradores que somos beberemos algo juntos!

Usopp aceptó el vaso que el mesero le sirvió, mirando el contenido como si le estuviera tratando de leerle la borra al café.

—Y dime… ¿eres bueno?

—El mejor, señor —plasmó un huidiza sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a la bebida y encontrándola demasiado fuerte para lo que acostumbraba beber.

—Oh, eso suena a reto —le guiñó un ojo—, ¿qué te parece si me muestras tus habilidades?

—¿A-aquí? —Usopp arqueó las cejas, levantándose de la baqueta cuando el otro pirata lo hizo.

—Claro, hombre —exclamó—, quiero decir, vamos a un lugar en donde podamos tirar sin matar a nadie —carcajeó, sus mejillas rojas daban un claro indicio de la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Usopp lo siguió, experimentando un extraño sentimiento arremolinándose en su pecho.

El sol resplandecía en lo alto y le reconfortaba, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír; poco a poco lograba distenderse y volver en sí.

Llegaron a un lugar descampado, que parecía ser usado con el único fin de practicar tiro al blanco. Se podían ver las latitas abolladas en el suelo y lo que parecían ser vainas desperdigados por todo el sitio. El hombre trató de colocar una moneda sobre el poste; borracho y todo había logrado pararla sobre el filo. Se alejó del objetivo, mientras el muchacho lo miraba con atención.

—Mira esto —dijo el hombre, con sentido orgullo. Apuntó a la moneda, calculó la trayectoria y le dio de lleno. Usopp arqueó las cejas admirado, podía ver como se tambaleaba de un lado al otro; ebrio y todo no había titubeado y, para colmo, le había acertado—Ahora inténtalo tú —le cedió, desafiante, el arma al tirador más joven; definitivamente quería probarlo.

Usopp se acomodó, estudiando primero el objeto entre sus manos; nunca antes había tenido una de esas. Apuntó y sin calcular demasiado, le dio a la nueva moneda que el hombre había puesto.

El viejo asintió, riendo paulatinamente algo impresionado por comprobar que el chico no le había mentido: era bueno. Dobló las apuestas, quería saber qué tanta destreza tenía.

Así fue muriendo, lentamente, la tarde. Le dieron a los blancos más difíciles en una competencia sana por probarse mutuamente. Los últimos tiros, a Usopp, le habían costado bastante, mientras que al viejo no parecía darle mayor trabajo.

Sonreía, y cada vez que Usopp acertaba, prorrumpía en carcajadas y alabanzas que le provocaban al muchacho una emoción desconocida hasta entonces, mezcla de vanidad y felicidad.

—¡Eres bueno, eres muy bueno!

Usopp se veía contagiado por esas muecas, correspondiéndola con sentida alegría al ver el orgullo en los ojos brillosos del hombre. Entre tiro y tiro se relajaron, para poder hablar sobre la vida de pirata que ambos llevaban.

Usopp le había confesado, con simpatía, que tenía _nakama_ en los que podía confiar ciegamente; le había contado como era Luffy, sin nombrarlo, pues se había acostumbrado a no hablar sobre él con los demás, sabía que su capitán era muy buscado.

—… es un poco atolondrado —dijo, refiriéndose al chico de goma—, pero todos sabemos que nunca nos defraudará.

—Eso es invaluable.

—Lo es… por eso trato de hacer todo lo que puedo por él y por ellos. ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en un valiente guerrero de los mares!

El viejo rió, contento de ver esa energía en la juventud de hoy en día.

—Me parece muy bien. Tu capitán ha de estar orgulloso de ti, yo lo estaría si fuera el tuyo —señaló el poste más alejado, en donde Usopp había acertado. Notó la alegría que sus palabras habían causado en el joven.

Sin embargo el ambiente festivo varió drásticamente cuando el chico tomó asiento. Un silencio distinto a los demás, incómodo, sobrevino. El viejo adoptó un semblante circunspecto antes de hacer la pregunta con sumo tacto:

—Dime… —lanzó una piedra con la mano y miró al frente—¿y tu familia? Quiero decir, ¿tienes hijos, esposa…?

—N-no… —Usopp tomó aire, sentía una molesta e inoportuna presión en la garganta—No tengo familia —pensó en sus amigos, sintiendo que esa afirmación era una falacia, pero en parte intuía lo que el hombre estaba tratando de averiguar—, mi mamá murió cuando era chico, y no tengo hermanos… aunque mis nakama… es como si lo fueran.

—Oh… —trató de no mostrarse perturbado por el dato—debiste haberla pasado mal.

—No, la gente del pueblo me ayudó siempre —aclaró con prisa, para disipar cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

—Es bueno que no tengas familia —el hombre se sentó a su lado, reflexionando—, es decir, los piratas tenemos un estilo de vida que no nos permite anclarnos en un lugar fijo —descendió la mirada, tomando aire, de repente algo tan sencillo y mecánico como respirar comenzaba a ser una tarea difícil de sobrellevar. —Hace muchos años me pasó —suspiró profundamente—, conocí una bella mujer y tuve un hijo. Lo que todo hombre soñaría: tener una hermosa familia de la que sentirse orgulloso. Por eso —lo miró fijamente—, mejor que no tengas familia, porque dejarlos no es fácil. Nunca los olvidas… nunca —aseguró—, no hay un día que pases sin pensar en ellos. —Tragó saliva, sonaba a una íntima confesión, a una que, borracho como entonces, había revelado centenares de veces, pero sin ese sentimiento de culpa desgarrándole el pecho—. A veces me pregunto si hice bien.

—Yo creo que sí… —reflexionó con calma—No debe lamentarse de sus decisiones, seguramente han dado sus frutos —Usopp también bajó la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar en la tierra las palabras correctas en un intento por asegurarse de dar el mensaje correcto. Hasta que lo logró:—Seguramente su hijo se siente orgulloso de usted, y seguramente su mujer nunca dejó de amarlo.

El hombre lo miró con cierta complicidad, y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se plasmó en su rostro.

El día comenzaba a dejar de serlo; la luna se asomaba, tímida por el cielo azul cetrino. Una joven, que el viejo pirata no reconocía, se acercaba con paso firme hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —se animó a preguntar el viejo al intuir la inminente despedida.

Sabía de todos modos quien era el joven, quizás por eso tampoco había necesitado preguntarlo hasta el momento.

Mejor así, como si se tratasen de dos simples desconocidos; pues no creían estar listos para una nueva separación.

Usopp abrió la boca con la intención contestar, pero se mostró vacilante. Quizás una mentira sería lo mejor; quizás decirle que se llamaba "Nicolas de Lenfent" u algún otro nombre similar, difícil de pronunciar y de recordar, sería lo más oportuno. De otra forma no podría seguir adelante en su viaje, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —reprochó la navegante, viendo como su amigo se ponía de pie enseguida para caminar hacia ella—Vámonos. Encontramos a Zoro, pero te perdimos a ti —dio la vuelta, reparando por un insignificante momento en el viejo, pero sin darle mayor importancia.

—Debo irme... —Usopp lo miró, realizando una mueca con los labios, como si quisiese hacer alguna otra acotación y no tuviese la valentía suficiente para hacerlo. Acabó por dar la vuelta sin decir nada más. No hacían faltas las palabras.

—¡Ya, Usopp —gritó Nami a lo lejos— o te dejaremos aquí!

Corrió para alcanzarla, aterrado con la idea de ser abandonado en pleno Grand Line; tuvo la necesidad de voltear una vez más a ver al sujeto antes de marcharse del todo.

Yasopp le sonrió con calidez paternal, porque sin dudas se sentía muy orgulloso de ver en lo que se había convertido su hijo.

—Así que ese es Sogeking, ¿eh? —se murmuró a sí mismo, lo sabía por su propio capitán, sólo tuvo que atar cabos—Me pregunto cómo estará Luffy. Shanks se alegrará al saber que estuvo aquí.

Guardó el arma en su funda y caminó con calma hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, mientras la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad; una más en el inmenso Nuevo Mundo.

Había sido un día raro.

Nami notó a Usopp demasiado absorto, acaso ¿le había pasado algo con el viejo que le hacía compañía?

—Usopp… ¿quién era ese hombre con el que hablabas? —Su amigó tardó en contestarle, y la chica no imaginó recibir con pasmosa tranquilidad tamaña respuesta.

—Mi papá.

Decirlo en voz alta le colmó de alegría y tristeza a la vez, tan contradictorio como real. La chica frenó de golpe, mirándolo boquiabierta, ¿y lo decía con tanta ecuanimidad?, como si fuera común para Usopp encontrarse todos los días con el padre. Pero el tirador estaba demasiado ensimismado como para reparar en la estupefacción de su amiga, y siguió caminando rumbo al Sunny con esa sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

Había pasado un día junto a su padre como tantas veces añoró cuando era un crío. Pasar aunque sólo fuera una tarde con él, jugando o compartiendo un momento, por el simple hecho de compartir.

Hacerle sentir orgulloso lo colmó a él de infinita vanidad. Siempre había querido que su papá se sintiera así, o lo suficiente como para volver por él y llevárselo consigo al mar; ¿cuántas veces había esperado en el puerto por su retorno? Sobre todo luego de que su madre enfermó.

Toda la vida, hasta la llegada de Luffy, lo esperó.

En el presente, luego de muchos años, lo había tenido al menos por unas horas y le había hecho sentir orgulloso. No podía pedirle nada más al cielo, su plegaría había sido oída por fin.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuró mirando el vasto firmamento que se alzaba sobre el mar.

Él quería convertirse en un valiente guerreros de los mares, sólo que ahora ya no para que su padre se sintiera lo suficientemente orgulloso como para llevárselo consigo. Ahora lo hacía por sí mismo.

 **Fin**


End file.
